Hive-Sec Settlements
The Bastion Forming the centre of Hive-Sec’s territory in the northern portion of the dead hive, The Bastion as the forces of Hive-Sec and their supporting civilian levy know it, is a large fortress of Concrete, Armour plating, particle shield emitters and armed defence towers. Designed to hold out against even the most severe riots and to act as a defensive bastion in the case of a colonial invasion the Bastion stands as the Hive-Sec forces position of power. Within its vast walls and defences the forces of Hive-sec and its civilian levy live within a catacomb of barracks and a make shift tent city in what used to be the Hive-sec motorised Yard. Bastion serves its occupiers as housing, armoury and manufactory as its forces are capable of utilising the internal work-shops and defence bays to service equipment and armaments to maintain their usability, as well as repairing recovered equipment to bring it back to active service. The bastion also serves Hive-Sec as its primary training base for its forces and for its recruits drawn from the civilian levy who until the right age serve as Squire serfs to their mature counterparts, maintaining the bastion and serving a defence force troops in times of war. Hass East & West Functioning as Hive-Sec’s only secure outpost in the eastern sectors of the Hive colony, Hass East plays home to a company of Hive-sec troops assigned to patrol duties in the eastern sectors. Primarily operating at squad levels this outpost focuses on reconnaissance and intelligence gathering as well as acting as the first posting most trainees have after completing basic. As such Hass East has gained a reputation as the crucible by which new Enforcers and rangers are tested to see if they have what it takes to follow the creed, and accordingly is known by the nickname of ‘The Crucible’. In this regard Hass east serves as the unofficial live fire training ground for Hive-Sec and its primary base of operations outside of the bastion, its own walls heavily manned by defences and scratch built pill boxes in place where the original defences have either been lost or have broken away. Covering the western sectors of the Hive, Hass west operates as the more serious assignment in a new enforcers or rangers career. Hass east serves to finish of a recruits training, introducing them into the life of a member of Hive-sec, Hass west sees to test that training to its limits. Forming a solid beacon in the darkness of the western sectors of the dead hive, Hass west operates as a forward operating base in the midst of a conflict compared to Hass east's quiet training patrols. The garrison here consists of a couple of companies of experienced enforcers and rangers alongside several squads of training personnel that are cycled through in order to accustom them to the dark side of hive-sec’s operations, as well as the more cruel aspects of war. Hass west also serves as the primary posting for the shadow captain, lending the outpost of its more sinister nickname of 'The Bloodied Maw'….